


Slow down, sister

by Katarik



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Het, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just can't get you off my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow down, sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Over the phone, Wintergreen laughed. "Your unexpected friend keeping you that busy, Slade?"

Slade snorted, and Wintergreen laughed again, a lower note. "Tell you what -- I won't wait up for you if you won't wait up for me, hm?"

"I don't much want to wait up for a week... fair enough."

Wintergreen's snort sounded more like a laugh suppressed, and Slade grinned into the phone before Wintergreen hung up and Slade looked over his shoulder at his 'friend'.

The damnable thing was she _was_ keeping him that busy, even when she was sleeping, blonde wig gleaming on the desk and short hair dark against the pillow.

Dinah was more complicated than most of the heroes Slade had had to meet, and he hadn't expected to run into her here. But a drug lord _would_ be just the kind of run she'd want to do, and he'd already found out the woman was practical after his attempt to kill Grodd and her attempt to fake being Oracle -- as though he couldn't hear her talking to someone else through her headset. He'd had it confirmed when they'd been up against the damn dinosaurs, idealism and all. She was even practical enough to suggest they team up again, since they were after the same people.

Practical enough not to balk when they'd needed killing, and all she'd said when he'd raised an eyebrow through the mask was, "I was born in Gotham. I'm still Star City."

He'd wound up thinking of Black Canary a lot after Gorilla City, and Dino Island. More brutal than he'd expected from her rep, and a lot more dangerous, even if her smile was sweet as the best sin and sharp enough to be interesting.

Somehow Slade just _knew_ he'd still wind up with that smile in his head more often after this.

Hell, wasn't like there weren't worse things to think about than an armful of muscle and skill and a barbed, wicked tongue. He'd cope.


End file.
